Hell Is A Synonym For Editing (But You By My Side Makes It Easier)
by superasia8
Summary: (based on a prompt) After filming the new PINOF, Dan takes it on himself to edit the whole video. Who will win, him or the sleepiness? Phil watches with amusement and disbelief for what his boyfriend is capable of doing to reach his goal. (mostly domestic sleepy fluff :)


_**Prompt:**_ _Dude, I know I shouldn't be asking you this. But can you, more like, phan you, do a fic prompt, a phanfic bc I thought of the cutest thing. It can be where theyre together or not together, either is fine. But like the prompt is that dans been hanging alone in his bedroom working on a video for like a week. So phil checks on him periodically. So itll be like rlly cute with phil peeking over his shoulder when he comes into the room all quietly trying to make sure dans okay and that he eats and stuff. And then phil finds dan asleep at his computer with the file finally saved but still open on his computer_

 _ **Big thanks to my friend for this prompt! :3**_

 _ **This is my second and last gift for you to celebrate my one-year-writing anniversary. I hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **This actually follows the events of A Sleepy Liveshow, so I guess it turned into a sequel :D You don't have to read it to understand the hints but my friend told it was cute knowing what was up. Enjoy this domestic and fluffy cupcake!**_

 **WARNINGS:** domestic phan, bits of angst for the lack of sleep (nothing triggering tho)

* * *

"Okay, and at the end we only need to edit out that slip _you_ did-" Dan points out, nudging the black-haired with his pen. He notes it down in his black notebook. On the top of the page reads _PINOF 7 - main channel_.

"It was an accident!" Phil swears. He nuzzles his head into Dan's black _'yezus'_ t-shirt, hoping the other will forgive him the little kiss he couldn't help himself from placing on his boyfriend's cheek. Just in the last second of their filming.

Dan only shoots him a stern glance in response, holding back from rolling his eyes.

"Then we should be okay with the lenght of the video, I think," he carries on, looking over the list again. He and Phil had been going over the footage they've got from filming a new _Phil is not on fire 7_ for over two hours so far and Dan still wasn't convinced they had everything they _could_ put into the video and which wasn't _too gay_ for their audience to have a total freak out.

"Your stress mushroom was hell, Phil," Dan begins as he stares at the paper. "If this weird substance doesn't get off of my jeans, I swear to God..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, hun," Phil murmurs into his chest and Dan looks down at him. The black-haired's eyes are half closed, his hair a little disheveled and the brown-haired brings his hand to fix it somehow. Of course, the trademark fringe is best done only by the same _amazingphil_ , but the second person coming after would always be _danisnotonfire_. Because who else on Earth could know a person better, all their little quirks, habits, all the details of their face and, the trademark sign of them, hair better than their boyfriend? Dan was ready to fight anyone who thought otherwise.

Dan reaches out to grab his phone from the small coffee table and he's surprised to find it's already midnight. It isn't a late hour to either of them, but nothing could drain physically and mentally as much as watching out not to hold hands with his boyfriend and biting his tongue from saying _'honey'_ between every few sentences.

"Okay, what do you say that we call it a night, hmm?" Dan asks at last, putting the notebook away. Phil scrunches up his nose as Dan plays with his boyfriend's hair.

"But I'm so comfy..."

Dan laughs, "We can be even comfier in the bed," he offers. Letting out a yawn, he shakes his head slightly to clear it off the sleepiness, "Phil, I'm serious, if we're not in one of our beds in the next two minutes, we'll both fall asleep here and we'll have neck pains for a whole day."

Phil groans. Gazing at the other with a sleepy look on his face, he mutters, "Do we really have to move?"

Dan doesn't answer but begins scrambling out of Phil's arms. The black-haired holds him tightly though. Dan lets his efforts die for a second.

"Phil-"

"I'll get up if you kiss me," huffs Phil from under him and Dan smiles. Rolling his eyes at how cheesy the other can be sometimes, he leans down to give Phil a little peck on his nose.

"Dan!" he protests and Dan laughs, throwing his head back. "You know what I meant!" he adds and Dan bits on his lip as he thinks of something just _perfect._

"More when we get to our bedroom."

There is no more encouragement needed for Phil. He pushes himself up quickly. Maybe far too quickly as his and Dan's head collide painfully.

"For fu- Phil!" Dan stops himself from letting a string of curses leave his mouth just in the last moment. Phil's face soon appears in his vision, brows knitted in worry as Dan's head pulsates, screaming ' _that hurt like hell.'_

"Are you alright, Dan? How many fingers do you see?" he asks, putting out his hand and showing him four fingers. Dan only stares at him for a split second before he stands up from their sofa, Phil following close behind with an expression of a worried sick mother.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to bed, before you accidentally become my actual cause of death," he jokes, grabbing Phil's hand and guiding them out of the lounge.

"Mine or yours?" Dan asks as they stand in the middle of their dark hall. He shivers at the times he needs to face this void without Phil. He _hates_ it when Phil's away and he's all alone in their apartment.

Phil squeezes his hand,

"It's your day to choose," he recalls him and Dan doesn't even think twice, the decision obvious.

"Yours that is, then."

As they finally, and Dan means it, _finally_ find themselves under Phil's colourful sheets, Dan snuggling into Phil's chest, the black-haired breaks the peaceful silence around them, his voice a little uncertain,

"Do I get my kiss now?"

Dan only grins. Phil doesn't even need to ask him for _that_.

 _ **~ * ~**_ _ **pagebreak flowers**_ _ **~ * ~**_

"Have you seen my laptop battery, Dan?" Phil asks, as he makes his way through the apartment, looking for the lost equipment. He has a liveshow planned in advance on the next day. He already announced that to the whole Twitter. If he doesn't find his battery, his liveshow will probably have a really low chance for ever happening.

He stops in his tracks before Dan's room. Pushing the door open quietly, he steps inside. The brown-haired is sitting by the desk, headphones hanging on his neck. His computer is opened up on an editing program. Dan's posture slouched and eyes focused on the screen, the clicking of his mouse is the only sound in the room.

"Are you okay with editing it by yourself?"

Dan jumps up on his butt chair, clutching at his shirt where his heart is as he stares at Phil, gaze cold as ice but his face lightning with that completely adorable smile of his, dimples jumping onto their respectful place.

"Never do that to me again," he pleads, taking in short intakes of air as Phil makes his way over to his boyfriend. Phil shoots him an apologetic smile in response and leans down, kissing the brown-haired sweetly.

"I'm sorry, didn't plan to scare you," he murmurs against the other's lips.

"Well, you did, now you have to pay for it," Dan whispers back and Phil brings his lips to Dan's again. He takes in his boyfriend's scent as they part but their foreheads touch and they enjoy each other's presence. Rubbing Dan's cheek with his thumb, he smiles, once again glad for having Dan as his boyfriend. Glad that everything worked out between them, even with all the little obstacles they faced along the way.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Dan murmurs and kisses Phil, this time more passionetely. Phil moans, but pulls back at last.

"I can't distract you like that," Phil protests weakly against Dan's pink, so _so addictive_ lips and pulls away with what little might he still has. "So, how far with the editing are you?" he asks, fixing his fringe, taking a step back for the sake of the PINOF 7 to come out soon.

"Yeah, umm, yeah," Dan mumbles incoherently as he turns in his seat around. He takes a shuddering breath, staring at the desktop.

"Dan?"

"Yesss, right..." Dan does sound distracted already and Phil can't help grinning at the utter look of a lost puppy on his boyfriend's face. "I just started," Dan says, pulling out his black notebook from between pile of papers; notes, sketches and ideas, all about the same video scattered all around his desk.

Dan almost sends the notepad flying to the floor as his brain and mind have yet to find how to work together. Phil catches it in the last second though and Dan mumbles a thank you, instantly flipping the notebook to the most messy and scribbled page.

"I'm looking for the yoga exercise, but I can't find it," he complains.

"May I?" Phil offers and Dan pushes the mouse in his direction. Phil remembers it wasn't that far into their filming and he clicks on the timeline, skipping through the footage, several times stumbling upon their _private interludes_ at which he sees Dan smirking and biting on his lip.

It takes everything in Phil's willpower to focus on the task more than on how amazing it would be to kiss Dan right then and there. His effort is worth it as soon enough, they can both hear quiet screams coming from Dan's headphones of Dan screaming ' _I've pulled my leg! Oh my God, I've pulled my leg!'._

"Thanks, Kitten," Dan says softly, retrieving the mouse back.

"No problem, Bear. Always at your service," he replies, planting a short kiss on the other's cheek. Phil steps toward the door, but freezes just in the doorframe, "Do you want me to call you for dinner?"

"Umm, no, thanks, I'll eat later."

"Okay, whatever you say," Phil leaves the room, deciding he won't push the other to eat if he's not hungry.

 _ **~ * ~**_ _ **pagebreak flowers**_ _ **~ * ~**_

"Bear, are you going to sleep soon?" Phil asks, leaning on the doorframe. Dan's sitting by the desk, now with his headphones on and Phil crosses the little distance, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

Dan turns around in his seat, shooting a questionable glance at him and Phil motions at him to take off his headphones. Dan fumbles with them for a while.

"What happened, Phil?" he asks, looking over Phil's shoulder as if to check if there's anyone else beside them.

Phil shakes his head at the silent question,

"No, we don't have any sudden quests. It's too late for it anyway. Do you know what time it is?" he asks, taking a seat on Dan's bed. Dan blinks at him twice, biting on his lip.

"Late, I guess?"

"Two in the morning."

"That isn't _that_ late for us, though," he points out, a small smile accomplying his words.

"True, but I'd rather you go to sleep now. You've been working on this video for over _four hours_ now, Dan. Let's go sleep. You'll finish it tomorrow, Bear," he promises, watching the boy with much attention.

Dan stares at him in silence for a brief moment. His nose scrunches up in an evident sign of disliking the offer,

"I'll come to yours in a few?" he asks for Phil's permission, staring at him with his puppy eyes. "I just want to finish this part so I don't get hella confused as to where I left off, okay?"

Phil pulls himself to a sitting position. He crosses his arms, but sighs, his limbs falling on the bed sheets hopelessly, "Just be there soon, okay?"

He stands up from the bed, making his way to the brown-haired. He closes him in a hug, and hides his head in the crook of his neck. He loves every aspect of Dan. Even if that means feeling irritated with Dan's obstinacy from time to time.

"Don't make me wait too long, alright?"

"Of course, Kitten," Dan ensures him. The brunet wraps his arms around Phil and the two stay like that for a while or two, engulfed in each other's presence.

 _ **~ * ~**_ _ **pagebreak flowers**_ _ **~ * ~**_

Dan is peacefully sleeping beside Phil's side in the morning, though Phil can't tell when his boyfriend actually went to bed, having fallen asleep right when his head hit the pillow.

 _Bad boyfriend detected,_ he thinks, smiling lightly at the memories of their filming process.

Dan stirs in his sleep and Phil kisses his forehead softly, carefully getting out of the bed. As he makes his way to the kitchen, he wonders what he should do for breakfast. At last, he decides to make something simple, to avoid setting their flat on fire.

Just as he puts out two bowls, Dan steps into the kitchen. He looks adorable with his hobbit hair and Phil's york hoodie on. Phil smiles lovingly at the brunet and hands him his bowl with a good amount of Shreddies without a word. They both pour themselves milk and then go to the lounge, following their usual morning routine. Both take seats on the sofa, Dan falling down a little into his sofa crease and pulling out his laptop, Phil doing the same.

For around five minutes the room is empty of any words. No film with a cute cat or a picture with a really bad meme has been passed between the two and as Phil empties his bowl and puts it away, his alarm bells go off in his head.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?", the brunet looks up from his laptop, his eyes a little puffy, but not usual morning kind of puffy.

"What time did you go to bed?", asks the black-haired and Dan avoids his gaze.

He sighs heavily, slouching a bit.

"You know, when I finished," he replies vaguely, eyes glued to his laptop so he doesn't have to look Phil in the eyes. He pushes himself up a little, squirming, "Are you doing a liveshow tonight?"

"Yes, probably," Phil answers, sensing the change in the topic. "If I find my laptop battery, that is."

"What? Did you lost it _again_?" Dan asks with a smirk and a _'I can't believe you're my boyfriend'_ look on his face.

"It's been in my room the whole time, but it disappeared yesterday when I was looking for it."

"I told you, Phil, there are some serious goblins in our home," Dan jokes and Phil laughs.

"You talked about _sock_ goblins, Dan," he remarks. "What would goblins even want my laptop battery for?"

"I dunno, maybe they're collecting them in order to take over the world?" he proposes and Phil snorts. "Or..." Dan adds, after a second, with a glint in his eye, "maybe they just don't want you to do a liveshow because your animals noises scare the crap out of them?"

Phil rolls his eyes, hitting his boyfriend playfully, "You're the worst, Dan."

"And you love me for it," he winks at him.

"I do."

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

"Thank you, guys, and I will see you tomorrow where there'll be whiskers!" Phil says as he ends the liveshow. He shuts down his laptop and puts out the charger from the device. At last, he couldn't find his own and had to borrow Dan's for the time being.

Phil enters his own bedroom to dump his laptop in a place he won't forget about. He stops at the sight of his laptop charger sitting just on top of his wardrobe. Nearly hopping to Dan's room to pass the good but oh so embarrassing news, he falls through the doorframe,

"Hey, Dan, guess what- Oh..."

Dan is sitting by the desk and the view wouldn't make Phil stop in his tracks if Dan wasn't slouched over the wooden surface. Head resting on his hand, repeteadly lolling back and forth ever so slightly. He knows what it means.

 _Dan is sleeping._

He brings Dan into the awake world with a light shake of his shoulder. He stares down at the younger boy who unsuccesfully tries to hide his yawn.

"You sleeping spoon!" he says, smiling down at the boy. "Do you need something? A coffee maybe?" he offers and Dan smiles apologetically, nodding. "Stronger than usual?" Dan humms, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

Phil comes with a Rubik's Cube mug just when Dan's head starts lolling forward dangerously again. Dan looks up, eyes clouded from sleepiness, as he silently accepts the offering, thanking whatever greater power for such amazing person.

He takes a decent, long sip from the mug, holding it in his hands. He seems thoughtful, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Dan, I'll finish the editing," proposes Phil and Dan's head snaps in his direction. His mouth opens and closes and the black-haired boy continues, "I can tell you've barely slept last night," he points out.

Dan stares at him firmly,

"I _did_ get some sleep, it's not like I've turned into a vampire suddenly, Phil," he jokes but the look on Phil's face must tell it wasn't funny at all.

Dan groans, setting the mug on the desk. Turning in his chair so he faces Phil, he inquires,

"What do you even want me to say? I got around an hour of sleep, okay? I'm tired, Phil, but I'll sleep it off _later_. I just want to finish this and not need to feel stressed for not doing so."

Phil stares at his boyfriend for a good moment.

"It can wait, Dan."

"The sleep can wait, too, Phil."

They have a silent staring contest for a minute. Phil is the one who breaks the eye contact at last.

"Dan-" he's about to knock some sense into his boyfriend's head, about how much more important from uploading a video is his health, about how he doesn't like that Dan pushes his boundaries so far, but the brunet cuts him off.

"Phil. Listen, the longer we talk, the longer it takes me to edit it," he insists. Noticing no change in Phil's expression, he takes the black haired boy's hands into his. Holding them, he explains, tone gentle, "I'll be okay, Phil," he looks into his blue eyes, in hopes to grasp on an even small cue that Phil will give in. He can't find it, it seems, or maybe it's because his eyelids weigh more than a moon.

"I thought you've learned from your mistake, Dan," Phil implies, a small smile spread over his face.

"This is not a liveshow, it will be okay," he promises, eyes begging. "Look, I'm all in one piece even though I did fail at this broadcast, okay," he admits, slight redness of his cheeks giving away his embarrasment at the memory of around ten thousands people on YouNow seeing him fall asleep.

"Kitten, don't worry, everything will turn out okay," he assures Phil because the black-haired boy has got a massive puppy eyes look on his face. "Just let me get some more done tonight, please?"

Dan looks at him with such pleading eyes, Phil can't find enough willpower in himself to say _'no'_ to that. But he won't agree just like that.

"I've got my conditions."

Dan's eyebrows raising, he follows Phil with his eyes as the black-haired plops down on the bed.

"What conditions?" he asks uncertainly and the black-haired grins widely at him, a glint in his eyes.

That is the moment Dan Howell should know he fucked up.

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

"You're my boyfriend, not my mother," he grunts as Phil sets a bowl of soup on his desk. The black-haired shoots him a suggestive look at the food as he stands next to him, arms crossed.

"You could have just let me finish the editing," Phil explains, shrugging as if Dan should have known better. "Plus," he adds, "someone has got to take care of your eating habits."

The corner of his lips rise in a smile at the frustration on Dan's face and the brunet only hopes it's not because Phil added something _magical_ to help him fall asleep.

Dan groans as the spoon is placed in his hand and he stares at the food, mildly mortified. He doesn't feel like eating at all. What he dreams of is to get some sleep but that's not what he can tell Phil about.

"Ugh," he says but as he eats the soup, he finds it's actually delicious and not anything that his overheated mind got around to make up.

"You should cook more," Dan comments as he sets the bowl down.

Phil smiles cheekily at him,

"And you should keep your hobbit hair 'cause it's cute," Phil says and Dan smiles back.

"You know I hate it?"

"It's actually more cute than hate-able," he reasons.

Dan cringes hard for a second.

"That's not even a real word!" he argues, disbelief at what his boyfriend just said evident his words.

"Your face is not a word," Phil retorts and Dan needs a moment to compose himself.

If they were filming, he would turn around to the camera, apologising earnestly for the other. As there's no camera around, and there's no one watching them, he brings the other's face close to his. Their noses touching, he whispers seductively,

"Your mum's a word though."

The words have an immediate impact on Phil and Dan knows it. Dan begins laughing and he cannot stop because the confusion that passes over his boyfriend's face and then this nearly bored _'this again'_ look is too much for his exhausted mind to take. Dan clutches at his belly and as his laughter dies, Phil smiles endearingly.

"Are you done?"

"For a while, yes," Dan wipes away his tears, thinking he can give Phil some slack for a moment or two.

"I meant the video," he gives him a pointed look and Dan sighs, turning around to the computer.

"Not yet," he mutters. He wonders for a second if he should ask Phil, if he should ask him for just a little bit of help. His mind diminishes the thought though, convincing him he can do it himself and there's no need to bother Phil.

Only three hours later, as Phil is shaking Dan, trying to wake him, and it takes Dan more than two minutes before his brain processes what his boyfriend said, only then Dan ponders if his mind is right.

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

The next day they have to run errands in the city. A meeting at the BBC Radio Station to set up how their work will look like in 2016, then a quick interview for a teen magazine, and after that they meet their book manager to discuss the details of shipping. Or something along those lines. Dan loses track of the conversation when his vision begins blurring. When they get to their flat at last, he collapses on the sofa dramatically.

"I swear this is the craziest day we've had in a while," he mutters, beckoning Phil to sit next to him.

"It was," he agrees as he sits down. Dan wastes no time and snuggles into the boy. He feels Phil's lips on his nose and his arms wrapping around him a second later. He smiles, feeling content with the world in that very second.

"I should finish that video," he mutters, eyes growing heavier with each second or minute, time moves differently.

Phil is warm, like hella warm. His sweet fruity shampoo Dan can still feel and his arms are like a hide away for a lost puppy. Dan wants to be the one Phil adopts and brings home forever.

"Dan?"

"Hmm...?" he mutters, relaxing into Phil's embrace. The idea of his bed and of sleeping next to warm Phil, all comfortable and safe, seems so much better than anything else.

"Dan, you're snoring," notes Phil and Dan's eyes shot open.

He looks at the black-haired immediately, cheeks red,

"You did not just bring it up again, _Philip,_ did you?" he asks rhetorically and rather harshly. Not speaking a word and not expecting a response, he gets up and makes his way over to the hall.

"Dan, where are you going?" Phil looks confused, like he doesn't know he just dared to touch Dan's taboo topic.

"Anywhere they don't comment on something I can't change," he answers simply and strides out of the room. He catches a glimpse of grin on Phil's face in the mirror and he decides his boyfriend won't get away with it this time.

A few minutes later, he comes back.

Smirking, Dan sticks his head from the door.

"Philly?" he calls to his boyfriend, voice comically sweet.

"Yes, darling?"

He takes in the totally unaware boy for a second. Laying on the sofa, no idea of the cruel plan in Dan's mind. The brunet smirks as he enters the lounge.

"I'm just gonna be in my room to finish editing," he informs, barely brushing his lips against Phil's. The black-haired nods, typing something in his laptop. Dan exits the lounge. As he crosses the doorframe, he checks once again if Phil stays in the room. When he's sure of it, he tiptoes to the bathroom.

Surely they have some baby powder around the house, right?

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

Phil pushes Dan's door open quietly. The boy turns around as if he expects someone else to show up. Seeing it's only Phil, he returns to his work.

 _Click, click. Type, type._

"How's the editing going?"

Dan smiles, "Good, I'm nearly done."

Phil smiles back. He comes over to the brunet, looking between the desktop and the boy. Dan's eyes are a little puffy and he rubs his eyes every now and then, too often to Phil's distaste.

"Do you want some tea?", he asks, creating little circles on the boy's back and he notices his boyfriend's muscles relax a little.

"Yes, please, that would be great," Dan replies. He finishes typing something and turns around. Smiling proudly, he exclaims, "Done!"

Phil sighs, glad he can have his boyfriend back. He knows how much Dan doesn't want to disappoint his subscribers and how big pressure he's put under because of it at times like this. Kissing Dan, he tells him he's the most amazing person he's known.

Just as their kiss is about to get more steamy, a windows' alert rings out.

Phil rolls his eyes as Dan turns around to the computer. Phil wants to continue where they left off but as Dan reads the communication, he suddenly becomes quiet.

"What the hell..." he mumbles and as he frantically types something into the computer, Phil glances at him.

"What's wrong, Dan?"

"It deleted..." he whispers, mouth hanging open and eyes wide open, blinking as if to ensure the words on the screen mean what he thinks they do; a disaster.

"I don't know how, there's error message, it says it couldn't process the video, Phil!" More typing and clicking and Dan turns around in his seat, "Phil, I think it's gone!", he squeaks and Phil swallows heavily, trying to stay calm.

"Maybe it just saved somewhere else?", he suggests because anything sounds better than the possibility of so many hours and Dan's effort put into the video wasted.

"No, it didn't! It's gone, Phil!"

"Let me see," he says and Dan slips out of his chair to allow Phil to check if the file has just been stored somewhere else. As Phil types in different search words, no results come.

 _This is bad_ , he thinks.

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

Dan's breathing is irregular, his hands trembling. He can't believe what he's seen. He feels like the words from his desktop will be forever etched into his mind.

 _The program failed to process the video. Would you like to restart the program?_

It can't be _that_ , he's spent at least twelve hours working on _PINOF_ and now all this time would be for nothing just like that? Shaking his head, he types in any combination of words he could have used for the video. Nothing comes up.

"Maybe it just saved somewhere else?", Phil asks and, oh, how much Dan hopes it's the case.

"No, it didn't! It's gone, Phil!"

He's aware he sounds scared and panicked, but who wouldn't be if they were to have their work _erased_.

"Let me see," Phil puts a hand on his shoulder and Dan's out of the chair in an instant. Aggresively running his hand through his hair, he massages his temples as he crosses the room a few times.

 _Don't freak out, don't freak out,_ he repeats to himself, his panic level raising.

Phil's ringtone breaks through the tense silence in the room. Dan glances at him as Phil checks the screen, his face scrunching up, eyes sending a silent apology,

"It's about the book, I have to get this," he explains and Dan nods. He gets it. Who knows, maybe something similar happened to their book? Dan would laugh at the irony of life if their book has been deleted accidentally, too.

He notices Phil lingering in the doorframe, constricted between answering the phone and staying with Dan.

"Go, it's fine. I'll try to fix this," he reassures him and Phil pecks his cheek before answering the phone and leaving the room.

Dan takes a few breaths in and out. Sitting down by the desk, he's determined to find out what went wrong and to get their video back. He doesn't care if their computer will have to spit out the video, he just needs to find it.

"Okay, okay, let's see what we can do here..."

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

He locks his screen as he crosses the door to Dan's room.

Someone at the office has written down their title wrong so it said ' _The Amazing Nook Is Not On Fire'_. Phil doesn't even want to know how it happened, he's just glad their manager noticed it before it went to printery. He can nearly imagine how much confusion and trouble the mistake could cause.

A new string of ' _Nook meme'_ would probably break out on Tumblr.

Approaching the brunet, Phil understands Dan have fallen asleep. His boyfriend's chest raises and falls evenly and he's making _these_ noises. Giggling quietly at the discovery, he shakes the boy gently,

"Bear, wake up," he whispers. Dan blinks multiple times, gazing at him with glassy eyes. Phil smiles at him, "Come on, we'll figure this out tomorrow. People will understand."

He's sure his and Dan's subscribers wouldn't get much angry with uploading a little late. It wasn't their fault after all.

Dan stares at him. Eyebrows scrunching together as though he tries to understand his words. Phil notes to himself to make Dan sleep it off after they upload.

"Oh," Dan says after a good minute of silence. "I actually uploaded it already."

Phil's eyes widen in surprise.

"What-? I mean, that's, woah, it's amazing, but how?"

The video was supposedly deleted. Gone, erased, off this universe.

Dan shrugs, "I had to edit the lastest version of the video I saved and this time it didn't screw up."

"That's amazing!" he exclaims, smiling at Dan. The boy only nods though and that's when the black-haired boy realises he must be exhausted.

"Okay, now Mr Sleepyhead, let's go to bed," he pulls Dan up to his feet and Dan groans.

They sleep in Phil's room that night, legs tangling together and bodies close. Dan feels like an adopted puppy; safe and protected in his boyfriend's embrace.

 _ **~ * ~ pagebreak flowers ~ * ~**_

Dan awakens to the sound of the shower being turned off. He yawns and stretches lazily, head heavy with sleepiness. Smiling to himself because once again everything turned out alright, he snuggles into Phil's pillow, loving it smells of the black-haired boy.

He doesn't think much of the sound of hairdryer going off. After all, who would?

Well, no one, but Dan should have.

 **"DANIEL HOWELL."**

Eyes shooting open faster than light, he shoots upright in their bed. He doesn't make a move as he hears Phil's footsteps first on the hallway and then as he steps into the room.

Dan doesn't look up, head hung low with shame, but trying not to laugh at the very same time.

"The war's on, Howell," Phil warns him and as Dan flicks his eyes from the floor to his boyfriend, he bits hard on his bottom lip, muffling the laugh that wants to find its way from his throat.

Standing in the doorframe is Phil Lester, his hair and face a horrible colour of white.

Snorting, Dan admires and both feels guilty of the baby powder ruining his boyfriend's fringe.

"Howell..." Phil growls, and Dan first giggles, then bursts into full mode laughter, almost losing breath for a second.

"Oh my God, Phil, have you seen yourself-" he rambles in between each laugh, but just then something flour-like lands on his face.

He's spurting and coughing the powder as Phil laughs at him,

"Be ready at all times!"

It's hard not to spot the reference. Phil giggles at Dan trying to shake the powder out of his hair and the brunet's only thought is,

 _The war's on, Lester._

 **THE END :3**


End file.
